FIG. 1 shows a wireless network. The wireless network includes gateways 120, 130, 140 (also referred to as access points) which provide a client device 150 with access to a wired network 150. The wired network can be connected to, for example, the internet 100. It is desirable for the client device 150 to be able to roam from one access point of the wireless network to another access point of the wireless network.
When the client roams from one access point to another, the new access point typically needs client information in order for the client to maintain a network connection throughout the roam. The new access point needs access to information about the client to allow the client device to seamlessly roam to the new access point.
One method of maintaining client information includes storing the client information at a centralized controller. If a new access point need the client information after a client roams to the new access point, the new access point can obtain the client information from the centralized controller.
A single centralized controller can be a liability if for some reason the centralized controller fails. That is, the centralized controller does not have a backup, and can be a single point of failure.
It is desirable to have a client information database of a wireless network that is redundant, but does not overly burden communication links of the wireless network.